For Those Who Remember
by Devon Aster
Summary: Another old fic, written during the early seasons. Da'an must face a part of his past that he has long tried to keep buried. He remembers a dear friend and the loss of something more.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:** This story was written before the airing of "The Cloister".  
Words between are --thoughts heard through the Commonality. Words in italics are internal thoughts._

-

**For Those Who Remember**

-

Prologue

It was a vague concept, this ritual which now stood before them. They had been taught not to fear death. But it was not to be forgotten either. And they must not forget those lost to the void.

They stood in silence, forming a perfect circle around the brazier. Firelight drew dancing shadows on the blue and purple walls. The already eerie atmosphere was intensified by the dim light.

Some performed ancient motions with their hands. Graceful minuets guided in intricate and revered detail. Others kept perfectly still, lest they break the holy communion which was taking place. Only the racing lights beneath their transparent "skin" gave witness to their own life.

One mind recalled those in its life which were now gone. Names followed one upon the other, faces envisioned and thoughts shared.

Sa'al, Kee'sha, Beckett, Qo'on, Rho-ha, Ne'eg, Boone.....

Others as well. The Taelon reached farther back into its memories and extracted the pains and joys buried so long ago. The Taelon examined each one, turning it over in its mind until nothing was left to explore, nothing more to learn.

Yet there was one memory left, one moment in time which was untouched.

The Taelon acknowledged its own fear and reluctance. Each time the required phase was upon them, it would faithfully recall its companions and bring them once more to the realm of living thought. But this one it could not summon. The pain seemingly too great to bear.

But this day it would be different.

The Taelon would honor this memory, for only one other deserved such reverence. It reached into itself and withdrew the precious remembrance.


	2. A False Farewell

_**Author's Note:** This story was written before the airing of "The Cloister".  
Words between --are thoughts heard through the Commonality. Words in italics are internal thoughts._

-

**For Those Who Remember**

Chapter 1  
A False Farewell

-

-Da'an!- The thought echoed through the Commonality. -Da'an, reveal yourself to me!-

Da'an turned from his vantage point overlooking the Naroon Gorge. He scanned the distant mesas, searching for the Taelon which so furiously demanded his attention. A small smile curled itself onto almost non-existent lips. He sent amused thoughts to the other Taelon, guiding it to himself.

Da'an waited patiently until a figure appeared on the mesa above. He watched as the figure worked its way down, projecting its anger and frustration at the Commonality at large.

A blue-white line rippled over Da'an's transparent body. He could barely contain the mirth he felt. With each moment the discomfiture of the other Taelon grew, as well as Da'an's amusement.

The figure finally alighted from the last outcropping between itself and the ground. Its stride was angry and quick as it approached Da'an. The figure was liberally coated with dust from its journey.

Da'an was overtaken with a storm of blue-white lines. He could no longer contain his amusement.

The other Taelon sent murderous thoughts to Da'an.

-Of course you find this amusing!- the other Taelon said by way of the Commonality.

"I apologize, my friend," said Da'an when he had gained control of his mirth. "What is it that you wish of me?"

The other Taelon stood silent for a moment, the anger now dissipated by Da'an's gentle words.

Finally he asked, "Why have you chosen this?"

Da'an needed no explanation for the question. He knew what his friend referred to. He looked away, once again taking in the view allowed by his position next to the lip of the gorge.

"Answer me!" the Taelon demanded. Then more softly, "please."

Da'an returned his gaze to his companion.

"I am sorry," he said. "I did not intend for you to discover my decision until later."

The Taelon abruptly turned from Da'an and began to walk away.

"Ru'non!" Da'an called.

The Taelon stopped and turned.

"I do regret, that I was not the one to tell you," Da'an said softly.

Ru'non looked past Da'an to the gorge.

"You came to say good-bye," he stated.

"Yes," replied Da'an.

"...I understand. It is a great opportunity. I cannot keep you from your dream." Ru'non brought his gaze to meet Da'an's. "Be well on your journey friend."

Da'an made a faltering motion with his hand. He could offer little comfort to Ru'non. His decision was made, his commitment to the Synod sealed. He had known it would be hard for Ru'non. But he could not put himself, or Ru'non, above all other Taelons.

And... it was his dream.

"Ru'non..." Da'an said, "Join me in reshal. Honor our companionship, this last time."

A blue blush stole over Ru'non and he nodded solemnly.

The two Taelons faced each other. Da'an extended his hands palm up. Ru'non mirrored the movement.

"Ta'nar euay sasinor-um'an. Paliqe sha palinar" Da'an intoned, "My name is... Datoshiroan."

Ru'non bowed his head and brought his hands to his chest.

"Mo'lu" Ru'non replied. He then extended his hands again and said, "Accept my true name into your consciousness. The symbol of my essence, of all that I am. Pa'ua "

Da'an repeated Ru'non's previous gesture, bringing his hands to his chest.

"Thank you," he said. "Now, let us share." Da'an held out his hand.

Ru'non touched his hand to Da'an's, and the world faded away.

Some time later, the two Taelons arrived at the boundary of the city of Hishow. Taelons moved busily about the thoroughfares. A restrained excitement buzzed in the minds of Da'an and Ru'non, communicated to them by their link to the Commonality.

The Taelons were preparing for their greatest journey to date. They were going to retrace the steps of Ma'el.

The scientist had left long ago, to search for an answer to the Taelons' struggle against the Jaridians and against infertility. Their race was being destroyed on two fronts.

But Ma'el had failed to return. Not even a report had made it back to the Taelon homeworld. Now they must journey to discover his fate and recover any advancements he might have made.

And it was this purpose Da'an had committed himself to.

Ru'non regarded his friend in silence, sensing his pleasure at being chosen to go along. His mind rebelled at the thought of an existence without Da'an's presence. They had been born within years of each other. At that time, it was already an unusual occurrence to have two births so close together.

They had grown together, learned together. They had shared life experiences that would have linked any two Taelons in friendship, had they not already chosen that path. Their closeness had increased with each passing day.

_Perhaps,_ thought Ru'non, _I have become dependant upon Da'an._

It was a notion expressed by Da'an himself. He chided his friend often for not pursuing his own dreams.

But Ru'non had been afraid of straying too far from his friend. He had given up more opportunities than Da'an was aware of. He simply could not summon the courage to face a future alone.

Da'an turned to his friend and sent a questioning thought. Ru'non forced himself to project a peaceful aura. He deliberately pointed out a new construct on the road ahead, feigning interest in it.

Da'an refused to look away, continuing his gentle probes into Ru'non's thoughts.

Finally, Ru'non could not pretend anymore.

"I must go now," he said quickly. "I will attend the launch tomorrow." And with that, he hurried away.

Da'an knew he could not call Ru'non back. Once his friend had set his mind to something, it could not be easily changed.

Resigned, Da'an decided to proceed to the launch site. He was anxious to see the ship that would become his new home.

The next day was warm and pleasant. The hint of rain was carried in on the wind, but it would come later that night, after the grand launching.

Ru'non slowly approached the area designated as a gathering spot for those fortunate to witness the launch. A great knot of Taelons already occupied the space. A thousand thoughts were flitting through his mind, carrying with them a tremendous excitement.

Ru'non shut out the buzzing thoughts and concentrated on finding a way to the fore of the crowd. He had decided he would not do anything to cause Da'an grief. He would bury his own pain and show Da'an that he could be strong.

Ru'non found a spot in the front of the viewing area. Other Taelons graciously gave way, acknowledging his place among the privileged.

Ru'non glanced at his neighbors and was surprised to see a young Taelon standing next to him. The youth returned his gaze, never wavering in his scrutiny of the older Taelon. The youth appeared ready to speak when the Taelon next to him hissed something to him.

The youth blushed a blue light and turned his attention to the ship on the launch pad. The Taelon next to him nodded to Ru'non, then turned away himself.

Ru'non was puzzled by the exchange but decided not to pursue the matter. A movement near the ship caught his attention and he turned. He watched as Taelons began to file into the ship. He recognized the first few as Synod members, then came other bureaucrats and Synod candidates, diplomats, scientists and engineers.

Ru'non searched the line impatiently for Da'an. Finally, he saw his friend in the tail end of the group. He was among the other apprentices, all chosen for their skills and wisdom.

Da'an turned his gaze in the direction of his friend. One more concerned thought floated across the sea of minds. Ru'non sent an answering thought.

-Be well my friend. Do not forget.-

Da'an nodded, then disappeared into the ship.

Ru'non bowed his head. He did not allow his grief to surface. He would give his emotions their time later. Now, he must be strong.

The excitement of the crowd increased in anticipation of the launch. A chronometer counted down the time on its whirling faces. Ru'non watched as precious seconds slipped away. He mentally reviewed his life as it had been and considered how much it had just changed.

Ru'non's eyes strayed from the clock. He could not watch it any longer. His reserve would fail if he did.

Instead, he concentrated on the clouds overhead. He tried to estimate the time the rain would begin to fall. As he studied the sky, a small dark spot peeked from behind a cloud.

Ru'non cocked his head. The spot had disappeared.

_Perhaps it had not truly been there_, he thought.

He had just decided to return his attention to the ship, for he heard the rumble of the engines, when the spot reappeared.

It was larger now and growing. At first, it had seemed stationery, but now it was apparent it was traveling at a great speed.

Ru'non studied the spot carefully. He had just turned to a neighboring Taelon when a shadow fell over the entire assembly.

Ru'non looked up and shook with horror. A giant ship had descended and was now hovering overhead.

_No!_ he thought in utter disbelief, _It cannot be!_


	3. The Path Turns

_**Author's Note:** This story was written before the airing of "The Cloister".  
Words between --are thoughts heard through the Commonality. Words in italics are internal thoughts._

-

**For Those Who Remember**

Chapter 2  
The Path Turns

-

Inside the ship, Da'an trailed behind the other Taelons. His gaze swept over the hallway. It was hard to grasp the fact that the ship he saw was not yet in its completed form. The ship would not reach its full size until they had reached orbit.

Da'an was not a bio-engineer, yet he appreciated the inherent beauty of the design. Perhaps he would inquire about studies in the field. He was certain he could add them to his current ones with little difficulty.

Da'an was considering this when a wave of utter terror engulfed him. He fell to his knees, desperately trying to block out the raging thoughts in his mind.

One single thought cut through the melange: -DA'AN!-

-Ru'non!- The answering thought leapt from Da'an's mind. He struggled to his feet and hurried to the ship's entrance.

Da'an keyed the lock and the door opened silently.

Shock froze Da'an within the portal.

Taelons ran in a confused mass before a storm of energy bolts. An alien ship hovered overhead, firing on the helpless crowd.

Taelons were catapulted through the air by the explosions. Some were struck by flying debris. Others were hit directly by the bolts. Blue sparkles, evidence of Taelon death, polluted the air.

"Da'an!" This time the shout came from behind him. Da'an swung around to see another Taelon rushing down the hallway.

"Come away from there!" the figure demanded. "We must seal the portal and raise the shields!"

Da'an looked from the Taelon to the scene outside. Without word or thought, Da'an leapt from the ship to the ground below.

He looked up quickly at the ship portal. It had already been sealed. As he hurried away, he heard the hum of the shields snap on.

Da'an searched frantically for any survivors left behind. The bodies around him were disintegrating quickly. The few that were still alive would not survive long.

-Ru'non!- Da'an called through the Commonality, hoping he could make contact despite the confusion which now reigned. He scanned the closest Taelons, searching for the familiar presence.

-Da'an...- The thought echoed weakly in his mind. He grasped at it, allowing it to lead him to his friend.

Ru'non was crouched beside one of the buildings surrounding the launch area. The walls had been severely damaged. Chunks of the construct lay scattered on the ground, each new blast from the alien ship caused smaller debris to rain down on him.

"Ru'non!" Da'an called as he approached. "We must go now!" He held out his hand to assist his friend to his feet.

"No..." replied Ru'non in a whisper.

Da'an stared at his friend. To stay where they were was pure madness.

Ru'non drew back from the building, revealing a young Taelon hidden in the rubble. He grasped the youth's arm and directed him toward Da'an.

"Take him," Ru'non said.

Da'an looked from the youth back to Ru'non. Reality crushed him when he gained an unobstructed view of his friend.

Jagged gashes marred Ru'non's torso, the edges glowing a brilliant blue-white. Tiny energy flecks escaped from the numerous wounds.

An energy bolt struck the ground next to the building, shaking the ground. Ru'non stumbled back against the outside wall. Da'an was by his side in a second, abandoning the youth.

"No," Ru'non said again. "You must go. Take this youth with you."

Da'an gazed sadly at his friend but knew he could not argue. Logic told him Ru'non would not survive. He started when he felt his friend's hand in his.

Da'an lifted his hand and found a small device in it.

"What is this?" he asked.

Ru'non smiled.

"Something... you would have been... proud of," he faltered.

Ru'non sent warm thoughts to his friend, then went limp upon the ground.

Da'an stared disbelieving as Ru'non dissolved into a cloud of energy particles. His friend now lost to the void.

A hand rested on Da'an's shoulder. Da'an looked up, startled by the touch. He gazed into the steady eyes of the young Taelon.

He knew he must honor Ru'non's last request. He must not allow this youth, or himself, to die this day.

Da'an stood and took the youth by the arm.

"This way," he said. He began leading the youth farther into a knot of buildings, where he hoped they would gain some cover. Thankfully the youth did not object to his brusque manner.

They could hear the alien ship continue its assault on the launch area. It seemed to prefer the easy targets of wounded Taelons, who could not reach shelter, to the ones now escaping behind the buildings.

Da'an kept the pace quick, heading for the outskirts of the city. He knew of some caverns where they might be able to hide for the present.

The journey to the caverns was surprisingly uneventful. Da'an surveyed the surroundings constantly for enemy forces. It made no sense to attack such a major city and not send ground troops.

Da'an led the youth into one of the largest caverns. Inside, he discovered several other Taelons had already taken refuge there.

He approached a Taelon, whom he recognized as a city leader.

"Sa'der," he said, respectfully bowing his head, "What has happened? Who has attacked us?"

"It is the Jaridians," Sa'der replied. His answer brought silence to the cavern. Every Taelon turned to them.

"What can we do?" Da'an asked.

"I do not know," said Sa'der.

Da'an began to finger Ru'non's device nervously. He had no training in the area of strategy and war. He was not sure what assistance he could offer.

"What is that?" asked Sa'der, eyeing the small device.

"I do not know," Da'an replied honestly. "It was given to me."

Da'an held out the device, wondering what it was. Ru'non had only said it was "something he would have been proud of." But Da'an could not recall his friend telling him of any current projects.

"It is a key to unlock the controls of a shuttle," responded a voice.

Both Sa'der and Da'an turned to the speaker. It was the young Taelon.

The youth stepped forward and continued, "More specifically, the shuttles hidden in the Orochin Plateau."

"How do you know of that?" questioned Sa'der.

The youth looked at them and cocked his head.

"As a future Synod member, it is my duty to know such affairs."

Da'an was about to rebuke the youth for his insolence, but Sa'der stopped him.

"You have much confidence to make such a claim," Sa'der said. "Are you as sure of your information?"

"Yes," the youth stated.

Sa'der considered the young Taelon and made his decision.

"Can you lead us to the hanger?" he asked.

The youth nodded. "I can."

Da'an regarded both the youth and Sa'der. He was not certain he could place such confidence in one so young.

"What is your name?" Sa'der asked of the youth.

The young Taelon gazed steadily at his elder.

"Zo'or."


	4. Questions

_**Author's Note:** This story was written before the airing of "The Cloister".  
Words between --are thoughts heard through the Commonality. Words in italics are internal thoughts._

-

**For Those Who Remember**

Chapter 3  
Questions

-

A small group of Taelons worked their way through the dark forest. Carefully, they chose a path that would afford them cover and silence. Even the thoughts conveyed through the Commonality were subdued.

They had to hurry. Soon, dawn would come and the light would reveal the small band of survivors. The ground was slick from the rain which had fallen the night before. More than once, a foot slipped.

Da'an reviewed the happenings of the last few days. He had witnessed a complete change in the universe he had known. He had chosen his dream over his companion, and now both were lost.

He admitted now that his choice was not as unselfish as he had believed. His pride stung with the admission. It seemed fate had chosen to punish him for his selfishness and self-delusion.

_No_, Da'an thought to himself, _I am not the only one who has suffered._

He looked to the young Taelon, Zo'or. Da'an had learned last night that Zo'or's parent, Bu'an, had died in the attack. Ru'non had taken responsibility for the youth afterwards.

What troubled Da'an was the youth's unemotional reaction to what was occurring. Even now, Zo'or projected an almost indifferent air.

Da'an wanted desperately to draw the youth out, but he knew it was neither the time nor the place for such an action. Afterwards, if they survived, he would take Zo'or aside and discover if the youth was truly as unemotional as he appeared.

The group of Taelons slowly came to a stop. Da'an stepped to the front of the small band.

"What is it, Sa'der?" he asked quietly.

"We have arrived," Zo'or answered.

Da'an looked at the youth with hooded eyes. He wondered why Sa'der did not remind Zo'or of his place when among elders. He decided it was best not to pursue the matter at the present.

Da'an turned back to Sa'der. "Can we enter?"

Sa'der glanced to Zo'or and nodded.

Zo'or turned to the access panel just to the left of the door. Punching in the necessary codes with ease, he unlocked the hanger entrance.

Da'an watched with intense interest. How did one so young gain the knowledge needed to locate and open a secured building? Surely only those connected with the Synod would have such access.

Sa'der stepped through the portal, followed by Zo'or. Da'an hurried in behind them. He came to a stop a few feet inside the large hanger bay.

His eyes scanned the interior. There were rows upon rows of shuttles, more than enough to evacuate every survivor.

"Why is this here?" he wondered aloud.

"It was a contingency plan," Zo'or replied to Da'an's spoken thought.

"What do you mean?" Da'an questioned.

The youth cocked his head to one side. "The Synod suspected the Jaridians might attack our homeworld at some point. So they ordered hangers built and stocked with shuttles."

Zo'or swept the hanger interior with an indifferent gaze. "Unfortunately, they did not predict the attack would come so soon."

Da'an bristled at Zo'or's apathetic manner. He spoke as if the survival of his race meant no more to him than the wilting of a flower.

Da'an was about to reprimand Zo'or when Sa'der spoke.

"Enough," he said. "We must gather as many survivors as we can. Time is of the essence."

Sa'der assigned two Taelons to be guards while the others searched. He also told Zo'or he must stay behind. The youth merely nodded his head.

Da'an had turned to leave when a hand touched his arm. He glanced behind him. It was Zo'or.

"The one called Ru'non... he was your friend?" Zo'or asked. There seemed to be an almost hesitant quality about the question.

"Yes," said Da'an.

Zo'or nodded, all trace of emotion now gone. "He held an important position here. He was overseer of the shuttles. There were few who had more authority than he."

Da'an stared at the youth, stunned.

"I do not think he recognized me," Zo'or added.

Da'an shook himself from his stupor. "Thank you... for telling me..."

Da'an turned and resumed his journey from the hanger bay. His mind whirled with the deepening mystery surrounding the young Taelon and his friend. He would need to find time later, time to sort out the questions.


	5. Escape and Loss

_**Author's Note:** This story was written before the airing of "The Cloister".  
Words between --are thoughts heard through the Commonality. Words in italics are internal thoughts._

-

**For Those Who Remember**

Chapter 4  
Escape and Loss

-

The number of Taelon survivors had grown. Nearly a day had passed, and the search parties had gathered all those who were left. Small groups had formed in the hanger, each discussing the events of the past few days.

Da'an once again took stock of the survivors, making sure no one had left the safety of the hanger. A few had tried, wanting to search for friends or family who had not been brought in. A concentrated effort in scanning the Commonality had confirmed there were no more to find.

The shock caused by the attack was beginning to wear off and the first tricklings of panic were circulating.

Sa'der positioned himself in front of the shuttles and called for the attention of the survivors.

"Fellow Taelons," he began, "the joyous occasion of the launch has become instead a tragedy. We all experienced a terrible loss. But now is not the time to grieve. We must put away our emotion and concentrate on survival."

Murmurs of consent filled the hanger. Da'an listened with interest to Sa'der's words.

"Those of you who have training or knowledge of piloting a shuttle have already been briefed on our plans. Everyone else has been assigned to a shuttle. Please speak with myself, or Da'an to receive your instructions."

The survivors broke into two groups, one reporting to Sa'der and the other to Da'an. Da'an informed each Taelon of their shuttle assignment and insured they understood the importance of calm during this crisis.

After all had reported to their shuttles, Da'an gave the hanger one last sweep. He then hurried to his own shuttle.

Da'an settled himself in the pilot's chair and turned to face his passengers.

Zo'or sat expressionless, not even the vaguest hint of apprehension emanating from him. Sa'der sat in the other seat and nodded to Da'an.

Da'an faced his controls and opened communication channels to the other shuttles.

"It is time," Sa'der stated.

The hanger filled with the whine and hum of engines starting. Shuttles lifted from the ground and the hanger bay doors opened.

Da'an's shuttle took the lead, clearing the doors and bursting into the dusky sky. In seconds, the rest of the shuttles had followed.

Da'an scanned the surrounding area. He knew the Jaridian ship would intercept them if it was anywhere nearby.

A small blip on his viewscreen confirmed the presence of the alien vessel.

Da'an activated the shuttle's shields. He initiated evasive maneuvers to avoid the oncoming ship.

The Jaridian vessel came at the small shuttle from the side. Something dropped from the belly of the ship.

Da'an put the shuttle into a dive and barely cleared the underside of the Jaridian ship. The alien ship flew past them and kept on going.

Da'an watched unbelieving as the enemy ship never even slowed. The ship shrank quickly on the horizon.

Da'an frowned. Perhaps the Jaridians considered one shuttle to be of little importance. But surely it detected the others as well.

He wasn't given much time to ponder the question. A fiery shock wave engulfed the shuttle, sending it reeling.

Da'an struggled to keep control of the shuttle. The occupants were tumbled as it rolled in the air. Finally, he managed to set it down in a very rough landing.

Dust obscured Da'an's vision. Dark, whirling clouds filled the viewscreen, preventing him from seeing what was around them.

The dust began to settle and for the second time, Da'an witnessed the destruction of his world.

Both Zo'or and Sa'der rose from their seats. They stood beside Da'an in silence.

They watched as the last remaining plants disintegrated into dust. The stately Traos were gone, the Shazaaj bushes, which had just recently begun to bloom, were destroyed. Not even the carcasses of animals were to be seen.

Everything, all life, had been wiped away. There was nothing left but the barren ground.

"Please return to your seats," Da'an said calmly. He could do nothing to change what had just happened, but he could still preserve the life within this shuttle.

Zo'or and Sa'der obeyed him wordlessly. When they were secured, Da'an restarted the shuttle engines. Thankfully, it appeared the shuttle had suffered little damage.

Da'an plotted his course carefully, steering his shuttle away from where the Jaridian ship had gone.

He glanced at the surface of the planet as he gained altitude. His heart sank as he saw the shock waves ripping the life from his homeworld. He turned away, unable to watch any more.

Da'an moved his shuttle to join the others above the planet. He was informed that four shuttles had been lost, destroyed by the shock waves or by the Jaridian vessel itself.

As the group rounded the planet, a ship came into view.

Da'an started with surprise. It was the Taelon vessel! It had somehow managed to escape the surface.

Da'an quickly made contact with the ship.

"Requesting permission to enter the shuttle bay," said Da'an to the Taelon on his viewscreen.

"It is not possible," stated the other Taelon.

Da'an was speechless for a moment, then said, "Please explain."

"To permit entry to the shuttle bay, we would need to lower our shields. With the presence of the Jaridian vessel, this is not possible."

"Then give us the coordinates we can use to rendezvous with the ship later," Da'an demanded.

The Taelon thought for a moment and said, "That is acceptable. Transmitting coordinates now."


	6. Time for Goodbye

_**Author's Note:** This story was written before the airing of "The Cloister".  
Words between --are thoughts heard through the Commonality. Words in italics are internal thoughts._

-

**For Those Who Remember**

Chapter 5  
Time for Goodbyes

-

Da'an stood before one of the large windows aboard the Taelon vessel. He stared at foreign stars, wondering what path his life would take now.

All the Taelon survivors were safely aboard and the shuttles in the bay. Fortunately, the Jaridian vessel was not able pursue them once they had entered ID space.

The Synod had rebuilt itself from the few members and candidates who had been aboard the ship. Qo'on, who was already a Synod member, had been elected as the new leader. And he had decided to continue with the original mission objective.

They would retrace the voyage of Ma'el. Now they needed his wisdom more than ever.

The door to the room opened with a soft swish. Da'an did not turn from the window to see who had entered. He already knew.

"You wished to speak with me?" Zo'or asked from somewhere behind him.

"Yes," said Da'an. "I was curious about something you told me." He paused for a moment then continued, "You claimed Ru'non was overseer of that hanger, yet he did not inform me of such a posting."

Zo'or came to stand next to Da'an. He gazed at the older Taelon and said, "You are prejudiced."

Da'an swung around and stared at Zo'or. He could not believe the impudence of this youth.

"You believe that one so young as I could not possibly have access to important matters," stated Zo'or. "You believe I am not mature enough to understand the workings of our political system."

Zo'or took a step toward Da'an, his eyes lit with a determined fire.

"I have been taught from birth my place in Taelon society," he continued, "I may be the last of the Taelon race and I will not see it fall. I have dedicated my life to the survival of our species."

Da'an regarded Zo'or, mollified at last by his show of emotion. He nodded with new respect for the young Taelon.

"It would seem, then, that we have a common goal," Da'an said. "Perhaps someday we will work together to achieve it."

Zo'or nodded, then turned to leave. At the door he stopped and faced Da'an again.

"I regret the loss of your friend," he said. "I shall not forget his sacrifice."

With that, Zo'or left the room.

Da'an continued gazing at the door for a moment, then turned back to the window.

_I shall not forget, either, Ru'non. I swear._

Da'an opened his eyes and found the others were waiting for him. They respectfully averted their gazes as the assembly broke up. Each Taelon left its own way.

Da'an turned to leave and passed by a familiar old face.

Sa'der sent an encouraging thought to him, then returned to the task of attending the brazier.

Da'an reached the door at the same time as another Taelon. He stepped back to allow the other to pass. Yet the Taelon did not move.

"I have not forgotten, Da'an," said Zo'or in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Da'an looked into Zo'or's steady gaze. He found none of the arrogance which was usual. Instead, there was a hint of empathy.

Da'an nodded silently, then slipped past Zo'or into the hallway beyond.

The End


End file.
